Onmyou Bond V2
by kidzexion
Summary: Up until the age of 16, Thomas' life has been dull and full of disappointment, but it isn't until his parents' divorce and he and his father's relocation to a simple home in Japan that Thomas can find joy in the cherry blossom growing in his front yard. Upon finding a strange device underneath it one day, Thomas unfolds a dark story that only he and his new partner can finish.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! I know this might be a bit of a surprise seeing me update after such a long period of time, especially with this. So I figured I better explain. When I first started the original story 'Onmyou Bond', I didn't have high expectations nor a good storyline for it, and it became more and more difficult to think up material for it. So I reached a point where I could no longer make up material for the story and let it die. Nowadays, I look back on the story and feel bad that something I was once so proud of could just end in such a fashion. So, recently I've been having a writing kick and my brain has been giving me ideas for a certain story. This was the end result! I do hope that I can retain my old audience as well as a new audience who love Onmyou Taisenki! I hope that you all enjoy and that I can please those who read this revision!**

* * *

"Everything happens for a reason," The wise words of my grandfather I never took into consideration. "Even when things look bleak and your will grows thin, never give up." He would tell me. I never believed it to be true at all. When my parents divorced, there was no hope or will in me. My mother had taken full custody of our home and my dad's money. She always wanted the best for me, but in the end, I was taken from her by my father. There was nowhere for us to go. We traveled to Japan, where an old friend of my father had told us of a location where he could find a job in addition to getting us a home.

It was a dinky little home. It had only three rooms. I was not accustomed to such a cramped place, but it was the only thing keeping a roof over our heads. Although small, I had to admit that it had a peaceful feel to it. It was serene. The thing that intrigued me the most about the place was the lucid cherry blossom tree just outside our property. The petals fell and landed gently on the ground, and whenever I sat beneath it, I felt a twinge of nostalgia just watching them blow in the wind.

School had recently ended in Japan, so I'd be free to do as I pleased over the summer, but all it meant to me was more boring days watching television and sitting alone at home while my dad went out and away on work. This new job of his had him traveling a lot, leaving me alone at the house with my cherry blossom tree. I didn't really care to be honest. I liked my peace and quiet. I liked being alone.

My name is Thomas. I'm sixteen years old. I have blond hair, and blue eyes. At least that's what I saw when I looked in the mirror. My hair was tinted brown and my eyes had a slight greenish hue to them, giving my eyes a kind of sea-green color. My mother had always told me I had beautiful eyes. I didn't believe her. Personal appearance was nothing to me really. As long as I looked presentable, I didn't care. It's not like I knew anyone anyways. I saw my neighbors every now and again and once I had met my father's friend. He was a stout businessman with a brisk black moustache/beard combo. I didn't really make much contact. I just stayed in my room, staring up at the ceiling.

It wasn't until recent that things started picking up for me. I went outside to take a nap under the cherry blossom tree in my front yard when I discovered something glistening at its base. Upon my closer inspection of it, I found a strange object. It was green and circular shaped with a bit of width. There was a circular shaped glass mirror on its face and that was outlined by a green band. It had some sort of Japanese symbol on the top. I didn't know much of the language yet so I couldn't tell what it said. I looked around, imagining someone must of dropped it, but there was no one to be seen. I picked it up and instantly I felt a strange presence. The wind began to blow and a swarm of cherry blossom petals fell around me, showering me with their beauty. I was stunned. I looked at the strange device again, gazing into its mirror. I saw the reflection of my face, my reaction was appalling.

I decided to keep the device just in honor of the special moment I had witnessed just moments before. I would consider it to be my good luck charm. Maybe, just maybe, things would start to get better for me…

* * *

**And that there is where the new story begins! I guarantee you that the juicy bits will be coming up soon and that things will definitely get more interesting next chapter! Thanks for reading guys and I'll see you next update!**

**~KZ  
**


	2. Forgotten Voices

A week had passed since I found my lucky charm. My life was nearly the same, however I myself began to feel strange. My father had returned for one night the other day only to be called back in. It was clear I needed someone to talk to. So, out of misery or insanity, I began speaking to my good luck charm! "I must be going nuts," I told myself once I finished speaking to it. "I'm talking to an inanimate object."

Though to be truly honest, it didn't feel like it. I felt relieved, like someone was actually listening to me. But that was probably another one of my hallucinations. It would be fall soon and school would be starting up for those who actually went. At least there I could make some friends and get some actual contact with other humans. Of course I'd be taking my good luck charm with me; I still needed to learn how to read Japanese!

I was so pumped! School seemed like a distant dream. But as I looked out my window, I was snapped back to reality. There was a man wearing a white jacket and jeans standing outside my house, looking upon it with an almost too serene smile. He had parted brown hair and a non-braided ponytail flowing behind him. He stood staring at the house for a few seconds more before his gaze traveled upwards to lock with mine.

I was startled and fell back onto my bed. I quickly darted to my feet to meet the man again, but he was gearing himself up on a motorcycle. He smiled again and took a last glance at my window before he disappeared. Only one thing came to mind. "What a weirdo."

Night soon fell upon the house and things were quiet. I had placed my good luck charm on the pillow beside my head and closed my eyes. I couldn't sleep that night. I was too excited about school next week to really want to sleep. And to intensify it, my mind was also baffled on the man that I had seen earlier that day. Just who was he, and why was he staring at our house like that? Then, an idea popped into my head. I turned to face my good luck charm. "Are you his? Did he drop you?"

There I go again, talking to an inanimate object as if it'll respond. I could see the reflection of the full moon in its glassy surface. I never realized how stunning the moon looked either. I stopped my thoughts and looked outside, staring at the luminescent orb through my window. I grabbed my good luck charm in my fist. No. No I wouldn't give this back. This thing has made things much more bearable, even if it is driving me insane. I don't ever want to be alone.

I can't say for sure, but at the moment, I saw my charm give off a slightly green glint. I blamed it on tiredness and lied back down. I was gonna go delusional if I didn't get any sleep. So I closed my eyes once again, and let slumber encase me in its comforting grasp.

I opened my eyes. I couldn't believe them either. I was in a village, and a very old-looking one at that. People were walking around in robes designed with flowers amongst other things. Kids were playing all over with a small tan ball, kicking and throwing it around. I myself felt entirely out of place, but I figured these people must not of seen me as they walked right through me when they passed! I've never had a dream like this before. Just what was going on?

Suddenly, one person came staggering in from the forest surrounding the village. He appeared injured and after warning the people of something, he collapsed on the ground. The sky had changed color from sky blue to a dark blood red. A fire had started in the forest! People were screaming and frantically running inside to warn their friends and family. It was terrifying to me as well, because I heard no sound at all.

The ground began to shake and men rushed out towards the fire, clasping strange looking objects. They were varied in color and they looked strangely familiar, but the binding smoke and darkness made it difficult to see. I looked up and nearly fell over, my eyes growing wide. There was the silhouette of a massive beast approaching the village, it's eyes a piercing red as it stomped trees and clawed the earth in two. What in the world was going on? The men stood their ground and the monster roared, rearing its fist back before launching it towards them with unrelenting force.

I jerked awake from my sleep, sweating up a storm. I looked from side to side and sighed in relief as I recalled it was only a nightmare. Maybe I was watching too much anime on the TV. I had to stop relying on that thing so much and go outside for entertainment. However, a sudden knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. It was bright outside too I had noticed. It must've been early morning.

I jumped to my feet, placing my good luck charm on the table in the living room and slid open the door. I was shocked to say the least as standing right there at my front door was the man who was staring at me yesterday! He was wearing the exact smile that he had yesterday and waved a hand in greeting. "Yo there!" He greeted nonchalantly. "I'm sorry to bother you so early in the morning, but I wanted to apologize about yesterday's little scare."

Was this guy for real? He nearly gives me a heart attack yesterday and now he comes to my door just to apologize for something that just happened by coincidence? "Err, it's alright." I stuttered, looking the man over carefully. I was home alone with an adult I didn't know. I had to be careful.

"I couldn't help but notice your beautiful home. And that cherry blossom there." He looked back at the tree, its petals still falling from its branches. "You see, this home of yours used to be a shrine a long time ago, and that cherry blossom was its guardian," He turned back to me, eyes closing and face forming a kind emotion. "I used to visit a lot, and it looks as if I still do!"

"Oh…" I trailed off. I could understand the man's feelings well. That cherry blossom had a strange effect on those in its presence. His story appeared to make sense. The home was nice and small, but it was calm and I felt protected here.

"Sorry," He raised a hand to the back of his head, scratching it embarrassedly. "I must be really freaking you out at this point, huh? I really mean no harm." His face and gestures had assured me that he was telling the truth. This man... something about him felt familiar too.

"It's alright." I assured him, opening the door wider to show that I was giving him my trust. "I understand how you feel. This place really is something special, isn't it?"

His smile grew and he nodded his head. "Yes. It means a lot to me." He paused for a moment before he suddenly made a realization. "Oh, my bad! I haven't even given you my name yet!" He bowed briefly before speaking again. "You can call me Masaomi."

"It's nice to meet you, Masaomi." I smiled in return. I felt like I could trust this man. "My name's Thomas."

"Thomas…" His eyes gave me a look of amusement. "I like that name." He chuckled, turning back to his bike and nodded his head. "I suppose I've bothered you enough though," He started his way down the stairs. "I hope that we can-" I interrupted him, blurting out the next few words without thinking.

"Wait, Masaomi! Would you like to come inside for some tea?" What was I thinking? Inviting this stranger inside my home? Well, when I thought about it, we had a lot in common. Maybe he could be my friend! The person I could talk so I wouldn't have to talk to my good luck charm!

He stopped in his tracks, turning around and smiling warmly. "Why yes. That sounds nice." And with a turn of his body, he followed me inside, closing the door behind us.

I made the tea and we had a long discussion. He even told me the history of the shrine that our house was founded on! Japanese mythology was incredible really. This shrine protected people from 'youkai', demons that arrived through a gate known as the Fukumaden. I told him how I had found my good luck charm under the cherry blossom tree. He seemed intrigued in that, especially in how it looked. He told me I was incredibly lucky to have obtained one. I couldn't of agreed more.

Our meeting went on into the late hours of the morning, when finally Masaomi had determined that he had better leave before he overstayed his welcome. He thanked me for the good time and prepared to leave through the front door.

"I had a great time chatting with ya, Thomas! Hopefully I haven't kept you from doing anything important." He said as he put on his shoes.

I shook my head. "No, no! Trust me, I really have nothing better to do." I snickered a bit and smiled. "If you're ever in the area, you're always welcome here."

He smiled gratefully at that. "Thanks. That means a lot to me," He opened the door and turned around, one eye glazing over my good luck charm. "Be sure to take good care of that by the way." His tone had become a bit more serious, worrying me slightly.

"Y-Yeah… I will, trust me." I nodded my head. "I'll see you around then, Masaomi!"

"Later!" With a wave of his hand, he was gone. I was alone again, listening to the distant whirring of his motorcycle as he drove away. I looked toward my good luck charm and smiled, now happier than before. "Haha! I made a friend! Can you believe it?"

No response.

Oh yeah. Now that Masaomi left, my only talking companion was my good luck charm. I sighed. Masaomi had said that this thing was very important, right? Maybe it has to do something with the shrine. If that was the case, I'd definitely take care of it. "There's no way I'll let any harm come to this place! I promise!"

That was a vow I could keep. The least I could do is preserve what little of the culture this place still had left. I can't say for sure, but I thought I could hear a small voice in my head.

"_That is a kindhearted suggestion…_"

It must've been the wind. No one was around! So I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my good luck charm, looking into its mirror and smiling a happy smile.

"Let's get to work!"


End file.
